


A Special Birthday Gift

by soshadylately



Series: A Special Birthday Gift [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshadylately/pseuds/soshadylately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finally gets his wish, a birthday threesome with his best friend and lover. Hot and steamy sex. Boy love! One shot ending to sequel A Special Birthday Gift. Check out the other two (Finally Home and Ties, Plugs and A Box of Chocolate on my page).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to get this up by Adam’s birthday, but in case you don’t know, I’m fucking horrible at datelines….so whoops. But here it is now, so…enjoy!

The three boys stepped into Adam’s room, Adam and Sauli immediately shucking off their jackets. Tommy looked around uncertainly, before imitating their actions. His eyes darted around nervously, a look uncharacteristic for him.

“Are you okay with this?” Adam wrapped both arms around Tommy’s waist, kissing his temple. “If you don’t want to do this you don't have to.”

Tommy chuckled and shook his head, “I want to.”

Adam grinned, running his hand through Tommy’s silver hair, ruffling it up. He grabbed Tommy’s neck with his hand and moved closer.

“Let’s get started then.”

Staring into Tommy’s eyes to gauge his reaction, Adam only sensed eagerness. He leaned even closer, until he felt the soft flesh of Tommy’s lips against his and pulled Tommy’s lower lip between his and sucked. Tommy sighed against his lips, their bodies melding naturally together.

This was their first kiss since had Adam fallen in love with Sauli, and fuck if he didn’t miss the feel of Tommy’s tongue against his. Grabbing a handful of Tommy’s hair, Adam smashed his mouth against Tommy’s. It was searing, and it was possessive. Adam heard Sauli moan. With that kiss, he had exposed to Sauli the desire him and Tommy shared. While Sauli knew about the sexual relationship they used to have, he had never seen more than a few on stage kisses. He’d never seen all the sparks those kisses could create. Adam and Tommy had held back on stage, but not anymore.

Finally breaking the kiss, Tommy strutted over to Sauli and slotted himself between the younger boy’s open legs, his eyes shining mischievously, then pressed his lips to Sauli’s. Their kiss was tentative, both each other for the first time. Sauli moaned at the familiar taste of Adam on Tommy’s tongue.

Before long they were both flushed and hard, their hips swiveling into each other. Sauli grabbed Tommy’s tight black shirt and ripped it over his head, while quickly shimmying out of his own white one. Their hands roamed over each other, exploring uncharted territory. Their hard cocks grinded tentatively, both holding back. Sauli kissed down Tommy’s neck, nipping at his collarbone, across his chest and slowly along his stomach, his fingers coming to rest at the hollow beneath Tommy’s hips. 

He hooked his fingers into Tommy’s belt loops and tugged the already low hanging jeans even further, and nuzzled the Tommy’s half hard cock.

He looked up to gauge Tommy’s reaction. Tommy’s eyes were dark and his cheeks flushed rosy red. Sauli made a quick work of Tommy’s fly, tugging him clumsily out of the goddamn skinny jeans that outlined his beautiful legs so well. 

Tommy almost tripped, and many giggles and tugs later his legs were free of the tight grey denim, and Tommy was standing before Sauli with only a pair of tight grey briefs. There was a slightly darker spot at the head of his cock where his precum had seeped through, and Sauli moaned at the sight.

He slowly stroked Tommy’s length in his hand, massaging it through the fabric of Tommy’s briefs. Tommy moaned, his hands coming to rest in Sauli’s hair. He fisted the blonde tufts tightly, just barely resisting the urge to roll his hips into Sauli’s eager face. Sauli pulled the elastic of Tommy’s briefs down, and Tommy’s dick sprang free, hitting Sauli in the cheek. Tommy blushed and chuckled, embarrassed. Sauli laughed at him, and Adam smiled at seeing his two boys so comfortable with each other. 

He nodded to Sauli, gesturing at him to go forward. Grasping the base of his cock with his hand, Tommy tapped Sauli’s slightly parted lips with the swollen head of his cock, trailing his precum over Sauli’s bottom lip. While Tommy held himself, Sauli flicked his tongue out, teasing the head of Tommy’s cock as he watched Tommy’s reaction. Pure pleasure crossed his pretty face, his body shuddering.

"More," Tommy moaned at Sauli’s teasing. Grasping Tommy’s ass in his hands, Sauli took his cock into his mouth, not waiting for him to adjust before bobbing his head up and down. Tommy groaned, his hands resting on Sauli’s head.

"Move your hands, glitter baby, I want to see your cock in his mouth," Adam instructed. Tommy did as he asked, moving his hands to the top of Sauli’s head, his fingers curling into the waves, fisting them tightly, already straining for control. "Yeah, just like that," Adam’s voice was throaty. Sauli looked up through his lashes and found Adam’s eyes fixated lustfully on Tommy.

"He's got a great mouth, doesn't he? He can take it so deep," Adam moaned, his voice low and drawn.

"Fuck," Tommy cursed, his voice an octave higher hearing his best friend talking about his Sauli’s. Adam continued to watch Tommy, and Tommy felt his ass clenching with the effort to keep still and let Sauli set the pace. Adam stroked himself languidly through his jeans while he watched Tommy. It had been a long time since they’d done anything sexual together, and Adam hungered for Tommy’s dick again.

"You like watching me, baby boy? Remember when I jerked you off back stage, right before we got up?" Tommy asked Adam and Sauli’s eyes closed as he moaned around Tommy’s cock. 

“Ohhhh fucccckk!” Tommy gasped, thrusting up slightly. 

Relaxing his jaw, Sauli opened wide and let Tommy do as he wanted. Gripping Sauli’s hair in his long fingers, Tommy held Sauli’s head still and began to thrust shamelessly, each one punctuated with a grunt.

One hand released Sauli’s hair, skimmed along his cheek, and Sauli looked up at Tommy as he dragged it up his abdomen to a nipple. He took it between his index and thumb, twisting it until his back arched, digging his cock deeper into Sauli’s mouth and a carnal cry escaped him.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Adam hissed. 

Sauli’s fingers dug into the flesh of Tommy’s ass as Tommy savagely fucked Sauli’s mouth. 

"Wanna see you come, pretty kitty. Shoot down his throat for me."

Adam’s words made Tommy even more excited and Sauli felt him swell in his mouth. Reaching between Tommy’s legs, Sauli pushed them apart and let a finger trace his hole. Tommy’s hand dropped back to Sauli’s hair and his hips thrust erratically. 

"Goddammit," he gasped. His body stilled and he let out a strangled cry as his cock jerked and pulsed in Sauli’s mouth, his cum quickly coating Sauli’s throat in short bursts. His fingers twisted in Sauli’s hair, his back arched and abs clenched as Sauli pulled and swallowed his orgasm from him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he panted each time Sauli sucked on his cock, lapping him until he was clean.

He swayed and Sauli put his hands on his hips to steady him. Adam tugged on Sauli’s hair and Sauli had barely stood up when his lips were smashed to Sauli’s, his tongue plunging into Sauli’s mouth to sample Tommy’s taste. A flick of his tongue, and Adam licked a drop of Tommy’s cum from the side of Sauli’s mouth. Sauli tasted fucking intoxicating, like wine and Tommy and sex. Tiny jerks of his hips rubbed his cock along Sauli’s aching one and Sauli groaned, his hand going between them to palm himself. Their kiss was frantic, both unable to get enough of the other until both pulled away, breathing hard. 

Tommy groaned watching them, his eyes once again a dark, lustfilled brown.

“So…” Adam hinted, his eyes roving over Sauli’s, dark, unconcealed want in them.

“I...uhm…haven’t actually done anything like this before…never topped before” Tommy blushed.

Adam smirked. “I’ll guide you, don’t worry.”

“We need to get you ready,” Adam ordered, turning to Sauli. 

Sauli nodded and winked at Adam.

"Oh, shit, that is beautiful," Adam groaned. Grabbing the elastic of Sauli’s tight leather pants, Adam pulled them down, letting Sauli’s hard cock spring free.

"Fuccckkk," Tommy groaned next to Adam.

Sauli’s cock was almost purple with need, a constant string of clear fluid flowing from the slit. 

He moved to the edge of the bed and then patted it. "Come here, honey."

Obeying, Tommy climbed onto the bed, going to sit beside Adam, while Adam tucked his thumbs into his pants and slid them off. 

Tommy leaned forward and pulled Sauli onto the bed, leaning forward to take Sauli’s nipple into his mouth. Instantly, Sauli’s head fell back, his back arched, and his swollen lips parted as small breaths escaped him. He lifted his hand to Tommy’s head, letting his fingers run through Tommy’s thick long hair, keeping Tommy’s lips fused to his nipple.

"Oh fuck," Sauli moaned. Adam scooted forward and began kissing up Sauli’s defined collarbone, his tongue lingering at Sauli’s tattoos. Working his way back up Sauli’s neck, he took Sauli’s earlobe into his mouth, nibbling it.

"Are you ready, baby?" he breathed into Sauli’s ear.

"Yes," Sauli gasped. "Fuck yes."

"Me bottom, you top," Adam instructed Tommy. Tommy nodded, puzzled, cocking his head to the side and watching Adam. Adam moved in front of Sauli so that they were both kneeling and pulled Sauli to him for another kiss, coaxing Sauli even further into his bliss, running his tongue over Sauli’s lips before entering Sauli’s mouth to twist with his. 

Pressing his body to Sauli’s, Adam’s cock was contained between them as it ached with more need than ever before.

"Baby, I'm going to lie down and have you straddle me, okay?" Adam told Sauli, lips leaving his, hands cupping his face. "After I'm in, Tommy, move behind him."

Sauli licked his lips and nodded, his eyes dark with lust.

"Get him ready," Adam instructed a surprised, and really fucking eager, Tommy.

He popped the cap and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. Falling forward onto all fours, Sauli exposed his delightful ass for Tommy, and Adam groaned as Tommy’s hand moved closer to Sauli’s puckered hole. His finger probed at Sauli’s ass, barely entering him, teasing. Sauli whined impatiently, bucking backwards into Tommy’s finger.   
Tommy chuckled, relenting, slowly pushing his index finger into Sauli’s hole.

“Fuck, Sauli, you’re so tight. I can imagine Adam fucking you, fucking you so hard, his big cock in your tight little hole, and you just get off on it, don’t you? You get so hard taking it up your ass, get off on Adam coming.” Tommy grunted, suddenly confident, pushing a second finger in, scissoring them.

Sauli bucked and moaned, his dick twitching. Adam settled back, watching as Tommy’s fingers disappeared into Sauli, slick and shiny with lube. His dick was so hard, aching and throbbing against his stomach, but he resisted the almost overpowering compulsion to touch himself, waiting, waiting for when he could bury himself into Sauli’s tight warmth. He watched as Tommy scissored his fingers in Sauli, and began to fuck Sauli quickly with three fingers. He went deeper, all the way in, and suddenly Sauli’s back arched, his mouth falling open, hands fisting tightly into the mattress, knuckles white with strain, and he fucking keened, and Adam couldn’t fucking take it anymore.

“Fuck him, Tommy. Fuck him with him sitting on you, straddling your pretty white thighs.” He growled, voice coarse and dark with arousal.

Tommy moaned, his hand shooting to his cock, red and hard again. He stroked himself firmly several times, spreading the beads precum gathered at the head of his cock until his   
entire shaft is glistening with it, before flipping them over, lining himself up with Sauli’s entrance.

At the most tantalizingly slow pace, Sauli impaled himself on Tommy, hesitating only when the flared head met the resistant tight muscle before he pushed it through and was finally sitting on Tommy. They both groaned, Sauli rocking himself slightly on Tommy experimentally. Tommy was slightly smaller than Adam, but still bigger than average, and cock dick was fucking beautiful—if dicks could be called beautiful, that is.

Sauli started rocking faster, his breath coming in quick, small pants. He clenched hard against Tommy, so fucking tight and hot. Tommy gasped, his hands grabbing onto Sauli’s hips, tight enough to bruise.

"You do that again and I won't last more than a few seconds," he warned through clenched teeth, eyes squeezed shut, desperately warding off the pleasure pulsing through him. 

With Tommy’s hands gripping his hips, Sauli braced his on Tommy’s chest and leaned forward a bit, lifting his ass before dropping it again.

"Holy fuck," Adam murmured from behind Sauli, and Tommy knew he was watching where their bodies met, where his cock was being devoured by Sauli’s ass. Eager, Adam kneeled behind Sauli, between Tommy’s long slender legs, wrapping his arms around his body and peppering kisses on his shoulder.

Sauli instantly relaxed into Adam’s touch, dropping his head against Adam’s shoulder with a loud moan. Adam growls predatorily against Sauli’s neck, sucking hard on the already bruised skin there, deepening the colour of the mark.

“Are you ready for me? Want my cock and Tommy’s in your ass together, baby?”

Sauli gasped, his answering moan fervent and frantic.

He falls forward a bit, Adam pushing on his hips to position himself.

"Oh fuck," Sauli moaned. Adam hadn't entered him yet, but was teasing him with his cock, running it along his ass, brushing it along the base of Tommy’s every time. "Adam," Sauli and Tommy groaned in unison.

Sauli flinched, every fiber of him tensing as Adam pushed forward. Instantly, Tommy felt the pressure of Adam’s cock against his. Adam had barely entered, his head not even past 

Edward's tight ring, but his cock was already squeezing Tommy’s. Sauli lifted himself off Tommy’s chest, digging his fingers into Tommy’s shoulders, his body clenching around both cocks as he stretched to fit Adam.

"Vittu, vittu, vittu," Sauli cursed, his breaths shallow and quick, sweat already beading on his skin, his eyes clamped in pain. Panting, he swayed as he gathered himself, adjusting his body to the intrusion. It hurt like a fucker, Adam knew the burn that was spreading through his groin and up his back, and how it felt like he was being split in two.

At the same time, he knew the immense pleasure that accompanied the pain, the feeling of being filled to the limit, the pressure and tingling.

"Baby?" Adam asked, but he ignored him, too focused on his own body, his own needs, to reply. Placing a hand on his back, Adam strokes slow comforting circles into Sauli’s skin. 

"You fucking feel so good, baby. Just feel it, baby."

Adam pushed forward more, and his breath stuttered and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Fuck," he moaned as his hips gradually rolled forward. Sauli grunted and panted above Tommy, his head hanging, but his eyes had opened and were watching Tommy through the tufts of hair hanging in front of them. 

“You…okay…..baby?” Adam gasped.

"Pressure…stretching….just…" he panted before taking a few deep, controlling breaths. Then his body relaxed, loosening up enough to let Adam continue. "I'm okay," he sighed,   
his voice husky and raw, Finnish more pronounced than usual.

Glancing over Sauli’s shoulder, Adam looked at Tommy. His eyes were glazed over, his face was flushed with arousal and a light sheen of sweat covered him. With his bottom lip firmly between his teeth, his eyes rolled back into his head as Adam entered Sauli completely.

In their position, it was up to Adam to do the work. Tommy couldn't move with Sauli’s weight solid on him, and if Sauli moved up or forward, Adam would easily slide out. The pace and control would be set by Adam, and his eyes shone with the knowledge. He withdrew his hips only to rock them again.

"Fucking hell," Tommy yelled as he felt Adam’s cock sliding back and forth along his own. Adam had jerked themselves off together in his hand, and they had felt the slip and slide of satiny skin as they bucked against each other, leaking cocks rubbing, but they had never felt this…closeness, this fucking tightness against each other before. Ever.

"Baby, you feel amazing," Adam said lowly, his voice strained, surprised when he heard twin moans reply. Strain mixed with pure ecstasy on his face as he began to move his hips. It was achingly slow, steady thrusts, but they were enough to send Tommy reeling, his body already on the edge and ready to take the plunge.

"Fucking not going to last long," Adam warned just as he once again buried his cock completely in Sauli, and Tommy groaned wantonly, long and loud.

He picked up the pace, faster, shallow thrusts into Sauli, his face contorted with pleasure, his entire body shining with a thin sheen of sweat. 

It was agonizing, setting such a slow pace, when all he wanted was to pound into Sauli. He wanted to scream. He wanted to burst. He wanted to thrust up into Sauli with wild abandon, fucking him until he erupted.

He wanted all those things and more.

It was almost a sort of torture of sorts, warm, fucking tightness encompassing Adam, the slick slide of Tommy’s cock against him with every push and pull. A low burn started in his belly, spiraling outwards frantically. He clenched his teeth, fighting the intense urge to fuck Sauli with total abandon. He felt Tommy’s cock hardening against him even more, a   
low whimper from Tommy’s mouth. Tommy was as close as he was.

It was fucking intense and overwhelming, the burn and tightening of Adam’s balls ruling out all other thought. His hips jerked uncontrollably faster, and he was fucking in and out of Sauli in small, controlled strokes, and it was all he could do to keep from slamming into Sauli. Sauli grunted as he was filled up, each grunt timed with Adam’s thrusts—he was close too. 

Adam reached forward blindly, consumed by pleasure and lust, grabbing on to Sauli’s cock and tugging, feeling the hardness of him, opalescent fluid leaking from his slit, a thin trail dangling from the head and dripping onto Tommy’s stomach.

Adam’s hand pistoned on Sauli’s dick, faster and faster, in time with his thrusts. He’s so fucking close, pleasure building up inside him and spiraling out and burning him up from the inside, and he’s thrusting with reckless abandon, probably rougher than he should, but he can’t bring himself to care, because he’s coming, coming so hard everything blurs out, waves and waves of intense pleasure crashing onto him, and he’s vaguely aware of Tommy’s moans as he falls over the brink, his cock jerking besides Adam’s, emptying their come into Sauli’s hot ass. His hand falters on Sauli’s cock as he cries out in pleasure, and it seems to last forever, his entire body tensing, hips pumping forward manically, head thrown back in ecstasy, muscles contracting until he is completely and thoroughly milked. 

He slowly settles down from his high, his muscles relaxed and limbs akin to jelly. Sauli stiffens and groans as Adam’s hand moves slightly, and Adam realizes Sauli is still hard, balls swollen and heavy, and so fucking full. 

He rolls Sauli’s balls between his fingers, feels how aroused Sauli is, before reaching up to grab Sauli’s cock again. It doesn’t take long for Sauli to come, and Sauli’s finally finds release, grunted something in Finnish or maybe some garbled version of Adam’s name, but it doesn’t fucking matter because Sauli is coming all over Tommy, white stripes of come painting Tommy—his face, his chest, and his stomach. 

A final drop lands on the edge of Tommy’s mouth, and his wet, pink tongue darts out, taking it into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut as he moans, and he’s sucking it, sucking on Sauli’s come, and Adam hasn’t seen anything hotter. 

Tommy finally opens his eyes again, grins. 

“I’d like to thank Jesus,” he says, his face completely straight. 

The only thing that gives him away is the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

~~~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Yaey okay so my first sequel completed! This was my first time writing a threesome and yeah I’m fourteen so I don’t exactly know how the whole buttsex (fist pump) works lololol but I really hope this meets your expectations and you liked it :3
> 
> Please comment, feedback and constructive criticism would be highly appreciated (:
> 
> Kudos get ya a sexy Tommy licking up every drop of Sauli’s come!


End file.
